The Weaver's confession
by Summer Eclair
Summary: Written for Tanabata Festival. "You said you're going with Tatsuki and the others, yet you were with some suspicious, maniac and-" -Kurosaki-kun?- "-and you were fucking smiling to him and-" -Eh?- "What eh?" He turned around fully at her and his scowl deepened. "Dont 'eh' me! You were also laughing and walking with him and…"


Title. **The Weaver's Confession**  
Summary. "You said you're going with Tatsuki and the others, yet you were with some suspicious, maniac and-"  
-Kurosaki-kun?-  
"-and you were fucking smiling to him and-"  
-Eh?-  
"What eh?" He turned around fully at her and his scowl deepened. "Dont 'eh' me! You were also laughing and walking with him and…"

Note. Written for Tanabata Festival. I hope you enjoy this one! :) Hehe, This is not beta-ed so gomen for the grammar, punctuation, etc. mistakes!

* * *

"A-are you sure?" the black-haired karate champion spluttered. She nearly choked on the juice she's drinking when her auburn-haired friend spoke.

Small, creamy hands flew to rub her back gently, "Neh, Tatsuki-chan it was not bad to try right?" she said softly as she continue to soothe her best friend's back.

"Yeah but-" Tatsuki looked at her side where the auburn-haired girl sat, her eyes glaring knowingly at the innocent girl. "I know you! You're a scaredy-cat and you're not going to let your feelings reach him! Oh Orihime! Quit it, You're too shy to do that." Tatsuki laughed at her last sentence and grinned from ear to ear.

Her grin dropped when she saw the bubbly girl frowning.

"Tatsuki-chan, Im serious!" she insisted, flailing her arms, which Tatsuki dodged expertedly.

Tatsuki just shook her head and smiled. "Good luck then…"

Orihime pouted but in nanoseconds her face birghtened up with one of her adorable smile. "Yosh!" she pumped her small fist in the air. "I'll confess to Kurosaki-kun today!"

* * *

A bright blob of orange peeked through the opened slightly door and made some squeaky noise.

Another bright head jerked at the direction of the noise, brown eyes narrowing in confusion.

Ichigo's face twisted into another frown when he recognized the owner of the reiatsu.

"Inoue?" he called out after he battled inside his mind on who is the mysterious peeker.

A studdering noise came and the door opened with a slam. Her orange locks were frantically flying in every direction as she shook her head violently, her face twisting uncomfortably.

He raised a brow and saw a hand pushing her to enter the room.

"H-hello Kurosaki-kun!" she exclaimed. His eyes blinked a few times before putting on a small smile at the gentle girl.

"Yo," he greeted.

The room was vacant and Ichigo decided to stay there for just a few minutes before leaving, wanting to have more peace on his mind before he have another blow with his father.

_Orihime smiled awkwardly at him. Phew! I thought this is going to be easy and I still need some push from Tatsuki-chan!_

"Hello, Kurosaki-kun!" She said again, not knowing what to say next.

His brows lifted again, "…"

"Err- W-why are you still in here?" she asked walking to his direction.

He glanced around and put on a smirk. "Just killing time."

She gave him a soft hum and smiled. "Is that so? Uhmm…." her eyes wandered around, she hesitates if she's going to continue. "Uhmmm.."

"Are you alright Inoue?" He asked huskily, his eyes roaming form her head to toe. "Your face is so red."

She blinked at him and covered her face. "D-dont worry! I-im fine!"

He nodded. "How about you? Did you forget something?"

Orihime tried to remove her own hands from her face before looking at him once again. "Well," her hands flew at her back scratching the back of her head. "W-would you mind i-if I accompany you?"

He nodded. "I dont mind, do you have anything to ask?"

Her eyes popped out of it's sockets from the sudden question. "N-no! I-i came here to say something." she blushed.

She quivered when their eyes met again. His piercing gaze felt like she was being stabbed deliciously at every part of her body.

"K-kurosaki-kun…" she called, her foot steps echoing inside the room.

She was nearly five meters away from him when she stopped and looked at his eyes determiningly.

"T-this is our last year in highschool… A-after the graduation, we'll be all busy applying to universities and-" she was shaking at every word she says and she had a feeling that if she failed to say it today, ther will be no other chances like this will happen again.

J-just give it a try Orihime! She encouraged herself.

"… and were all be separated from each other."

The boy remained silent, waiting patiently on what was she going to say next.

"T-that's why, Im here to give it a try…" She said shyly, her gaze uncontallably landing everywhere, anywhere but him.

She forced her trembling hands to reach forward and walked closer to his seat.

She stopped and reached for his large hands which are placed on top of his desk, the other one placed firmly on his cheeks.

The hand on his cheek dropped and he backed away. Orihime's hands clutched tightly on his, making sure that she's not going to let go.

No, not now…  
Just give it a try Orihime!  
Y-you can do it!

Wierdly, the voice inside her was trembling too. She couldn't hear anything but her heart that was making this loud heavy noises that reaches her ears.

Her face flamed when she glanced at their entwined hands, but determiningly looked back on him.

"I-I…" She huffed a deep breath and shakily gripped his hands tighter.

"Kurosaki-kun, I-I like you!" She shouted, shutting her eyes at the same time. She shook her head and her small hands tightened around his, "No no no! It's been years, I-I love you!" she corrected hastily.

Seconds passed, her eyes flew open to stare at the bright head boy.

His eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open. "K-kurosaki-kun?"

He didnt respond.

"Kurosaki-kun?" her hands loosened its grip on him and flew to cup his face. "Oh my! W-what happened to you!"

Ichigo was well aware on what was happening around him. His auburn-haired friend confessed to him.

Orihime Inoue, the goddess of Karakura High confessed to him.

Everyone, please give the mighty Ichigo Kurosaki a round of applause!

Yeah, he need that.

Orihime's large eyes blinked frantically. "Oh, what I have done!" Her hands were now on his shoulders, shaking him with all her might.

A lightning seemed to struck at Ichigo as he let out the breathe that he was holding for a long minutes.

He coughed and his hands turned into fist.

"K-kurosaki-kun… Are you alright?" she asked shyly.

His brown hazy eyes lifted to meet her and his face heat up. "I-Inoue!"

Orihime cringed at his reaction and let out a sigh of relief. "I thought Kurosaki-kun was already dead."

Hmmm… Well he was half dead and half alive right?

He stood up and grabbed his shoulder bag. Orihime only stared at him innocently.

Dragging his feet out of the door, he cursed on how hot it was today.

With out any glance back at her, He leaved the door open and continued to walk his way out of the building.

He needed air.

Orihime only stood there. The same spot were she confessed and was rejected.

Yes, she was rejected. Kurosaki-kun rejected me.

Well, who on earth do you think will not say any single comment to a love confession?  
He did not gave her any answer and just leaved.

A bittersweer smile appeared on her face as a tear rolled down form her eyes.

"Neh, atleast I tried…"

* * *

"So what happened?" Rukia asked, her eyes narrowing knowingly.

Stopping infront of the slouched form of the substitute shinigami, she pressed her hand tigtly on her hips and raised her brows.

"Inoue…." the rest of his sentence became murmured and Rukia pursed her lips forward. " .. to me."

"Damn you moron, I cant even understand what did you just said. Say it clearly!" She ordered her right foot now on top of his head.

"Ow!" Ichigo dodged as she tried to stomp her foot again on him, he groaned and cursed under his breath. "Tch, will you shut up just for a moment!"

"Stupid! Im asking you what happened and all I heard was your stupid mumblings!" The petite countered.

Ichigo just looked away, a tinge of pink on his cheeks and across his nose. "It's none of you business."

"…"

"What? Dont you have any missions in here? Dont tell me that your gonna piss me off all day?"

Rukia just stood, motionless while her eyes still on him.

"Come on, tell me." The girl asked, her tone changed and Ichigo looked up on her.

"Fine, I-it's kinda embarrassing and-" he turned to look at her, the pink on his face became red.

"Inoue confessed to me earlier."

Blue-violet eyes slowly widened.

"What?" The berry boy asked when his friend only stared at him, her mouth hangin open.

"S-she? What?"

"Fuck. Dont make me say it again!"

"…Inoue? you mean Orihime?"

Ichigo's brow lift up at the question. Is there anyone they knew who had a name 'Inoue'?

"Uhmm… I get it now." Rukia continued to mumble. "She finally made it huh?"

"What are you talking about?" The substitute shinigami's brow lifted even more.

"Moron, youre so dense and stupid. All of us can see it."

"What?" He asked again, confusion covering his face. "I dont get it!"

"Of coourse, you dont." she smirked.

"What did he say?"

"A-ano… Tatsuki-chan, It's not that I failed, but I-"

"What! There are still 'buts' ? Oh, Kami-sama… Please what do you mean?"

"K-kurosaki-kun was shocked and-" she difficulty swallowed the large lump on her throat and the tip of her tounge touched to wet her bottom lip. "He leaved all of a sudden…"

Tatsuki just looked at her suspiciously, her brows deepining. "And?"

"And I stood there," She looked at her with big large gray eyes and pouted. "I dont know what to do next, but… atleast I did it." she smiled at her last sentence.

Tatsuki smirked and patted her bestfriend's thin shoulder. "Yeah, Congratulations."

* * *

_July 5…_

Orihime mentally counted the days on her phone's calendar and pouted. Two days until the festival…

Her face dropped on the wooden desk in front of her, her cheeks bumping on it with a soft plop.

_I planned on going with him on that day…_ she sighed to herself. _A-and, i want to experience on how to ask out a guy and-_

Her musings was cut off when a large hand poke her at the back.

Her eyes only turned half-lidded and ignored the touch, she went back on her lala land and pouted.

_Oh, It's really embarrassing and-_

The said hand patted her back gently again, lazily her head lifted and she turned around.

_Hmmm.. Am i hallucinating? Kurosaki-kun was standing in front of me?_

"Inoue…" his husky voice called out.

She blinked a few times then looked away.

He was even speaking to me! But Im sure Kurosaki-kun will never speak to me again after what I did.

Ichigo reached forward, his hand landed on her forearm and she sighed.

Curios gazes landed on them, whispers also floated around them.

With heavy steps, he pulled her to follow him out of the room.

"Im sorry," he said after the long silence that overtook them. His hand flew to scratch the top of his bright head, eyes focused on the floor.

Orihime who seemed to be aware on what was happening already smiled. "Oh, no need Kurosaki-kun!"

His eyes darted towards her, she stiffened a bit at the contact and smiled feebly.

"K-kurosaki-kun doesn't need to apologize! I-it's me w-who needs to ask an apology."

"No-"

"Shh!" She raised a finger between them then she slowly dropped it embarrasedly. "It's okay just… just forget about it."

silence wrapped between them and ichigo tried to break it. "Inoue…"

She carefully looked up at him.

"L-lets go to the festival together…" he said despite the blush covering his whole being.

Her eyes widened and her lips pulled into a small grin. "A-ano…"

He waited for her reply and scratched the back of his head nervously.

"I-im sorry but, I already agreed on coming with Tatsuki-chan and the others…" she whispered meekly, quiet unsure if he heard her right. She scolded her self for grinning earlier, it was very inappropraite but she cannot hide the happiness inside her.

"I see." He said, his voice low and husky. "Next time I guess?"

_Next time?_

She nodded without looking up at him then bowed to leave.

Ichigo stared at her back wonderingly. Minutes passed, he realized how he have been in there standing stupidly.

He slapped his cheek lightly and covered his mouth with the back of his hand. "Idiot."

* * *

_At the festival…_

"Im wondering were the guys are…" Tatsuki mumbled, her eyes roaming from side to side.

Orihime carefully padded on her bestfriend's side, and patted her back. "Neh Tatsuki-chan they also have their own plans for the festival."

Her hair was laid straight on her back, her pins on their usual spots and were gleaming prettilly. She wore a light pink yukata with a matching red obi, which made her look girly and cute.

"Oi," A voice gruffed from behind. The two girls turned and brightened when they saw who it is.

Renji's red hair stood among the crowd while he wore his bored scowl on his face and the petite shinigami who's smirking back at them.

"Oh, good evening Abarai-kun," she bowed at the said man then turned at rukia. "Kuchiki-san…"

The two soul reapers nodded.

"What brought you two here?" Tatsuki asked out of thee blue as they walked.

"We have a mission here and we decided to look around." Renji answered, not looking at the girls walking ahead of him.

Rukia smiled gently at Tatsuki. "Have you seen Ichigo?"

Tatsuki shook her head and told her that they have been looking at the other's since they came.

Orihime quietly stopped on her tracks as a colorful stall attracted her. Her legs slowly dragged her in front of the stall without any one from her friends noticing it.

Tatsuki looked behind her and saw Renji poking his nose. Her brows scrunched forward when she noticed that her bestfriend was no longer walking with them.

"Abarai-san, where'S Orihime?"

The bright haired man looked at her then to his side. "I dunno, I didnt saw her…"

Rukia poked her head beside him and smacked his back angrily. "You moron! You should atleast know where she is! You're the one who was walking behind us, there's no way hat you missed where she went!"

"Tch, as if I looked like a babysitter."

"Nevermind," Tatsuki went back straight on their way. "Ill go find her and you two find the others."

"Hmmm.." Orihime unconciously poked her chin with her index fingers as she looked around.

_Where are they?_

She sighed in defeat when she realized that she's lost.

Walking with her head bent down she decided to trace them by following their reiatsu when a hard figure bumped into her.

The impact made her stumble backwards and she landed on her butt.

"Owww…" She winced, rubbing the sore part on her back.

"Inoue-san?" A manly voice called her.

With one eye open she looked up at the owner of the voice.

"T-tadashi-san!" She grinned.

The black haired man reached forward and offered his hand to her.

She gladly took it with a smile. "Thank you!"

The said man flashed his white teeth on her in a grin. "Im sorry."

"Oh!" She clapped her hands infront of her and smiled shyly. "It was me who wasnt looking on my way and bumped into you! Gomen~"

Tadashi Ryo, Class 4-C's representative, who also have his girlfriend on the same club as Ishida-kun and I… Orihime quietly recalled.

They always meet, especially when theres a club meeting. He always waits for his girlfriend and he quietly got along with the club too.

"Where's Yumi-chan?" Orihime asked, regarding to his girlfriend who was obviously not around.

"She said she's going to be late."

"Ah…" Orihime replied, nodding to him.

"How about you Inoue-san?"

"I was lost and it seemed that my friends were lost too…"

Tadashi's hand flew to his mouth in attempt to stop his laugh.

"What so funny?" Orihime asked, pouting at him.

"Yeah, I guess they were lost too." He said pausing to look on her. "But Inoue-san, I think they're not."

"Eh?"

"You're the one who's lost, not them. But of course, they might be looking for you as well."

Orihime smiled. "Hai!"

"Then, It wouldn't be bad if I accompany you by the mean time, you know… Help you to find them."

The auburn haired girl gulped and smiled thankfully at him. "Okay, just let me now if Yumi-san is already waiting for you."

"Yosh," Tadashi began to walk and pointed at a particular stall. "Let's-" He was cut off when he heard a soft squeal.

He turned his head behind and…

"You said you're going to be with Tatsuki and the others." A heavy, thick voice said.

"Oh Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime jumped, her thin wrist was encaged with the bright haired boy's larger hand.

"Kurosaki-san." Tadashi smiled at him.

Ichigo wouldnt want to give him a piece of shit and rolled his eyes. "Who are you?"

Tadashi gulped nervously, sensing the deadly aura forming on his schoolmate's mood.

"Oh, Im Tadashi Ryo, from class C!" He bowed.

Ichigo averted his eyes towards the small girl infront him. "Why are you with him?"

His eyes were narrowed into slits, his amber eyes flashing dangerously. Orihime found that she can no longer breathe and was about to faint when he pulled her forward, leaving the other boy gaping at them.

She mouthed Tadashi a 'sorry' and went to follow her crush obediently.

"K-Kurosaki-kun…" Orihime called as he walked forward, his large hand around her wrist was tightening.

Ichigo stopped and a head bumped into his back. "K-kurosaki-kun?" Asked the curious girl.

"You said that you're going with Tatsuki and the others, yet you were with some suspiciuos maniac and-"

"Kurosaki-kun?"

"-and you were fucking smiling to him and-"

"Eh?"

"What eh?" He turned around fully at her and his scowl deepening. "Dont 'eh' me! You were also laughing and walking with him and-"

Orihime sighed and placed her free hand on his forearm. "Kurosaki-kuuuuuuuuun~"

"What?" He asked irritatedly.

"Tadashi-san was just being considerate because Im lost, he offered to accompany me until his girlfriend arrives…" she pouted, her cheeks puffing out cutely.

"Tch," he looked away and mouthed some harsh words under his breath.

"aren't you're just jealous Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime smiled playfully, trying to lighten up the mood between them.

He stopped on his ramblings and his shoulders stiffened.

Jealous?

Me?

"Oh, dont take it seriously… I-im just joking." She whispered, a bright shade of red tainting her cheeks. "T-there's no way that Kurosaki-kun would be jealous right?" She asked, her eyes peeking up at him.

He huffed and licked his bottom lip. "Inoue…"

She gave him a soft hum.

"W-what If I am?"

"You're what?" She asked, completely puzzled on what he was saying.

Ichigo sweatdropped and turned at her fully. "What If Im jealous…" he whispered, not looking at her.

He reached his free hand up and covered his face with the back of his hand.

Orihime looked amusedly up at him. Kurosaki-kuns face is so red… even his ears!

"I didn't hear you…"

Ichigo shot her a surprised look, a vein popped on his cheek.

"What the… D-dont make me say it again!" He demanded, his voice rising.

Orihime flinched and smiled nervously. "I-Im sorry!"

"Argghhh!" Ichigo without anyword pulled the healer forward.

"You…" he mumbled on her hair. "Since you confessed to me…"

She heard him gulp and smiled cheekily on his chest.

"You were bugging my head like crazy."

She giggled and her hands slowly crawled across his side then to his back.

"Tch," he grumbled when she giggled. He even smirked and chuckled at the same time.

"Kurosaki-kun is very shy…"

He gulped again then his gripped on her wrist loosened. He carefully embraced her then his scowl returned.

"Inoue I-I…"

"I know," Orihime cut in.

"Hey what took you so long punk and-" Tatsuki was cut off when she saw her aubur-haired friend following behind. "Orihime!"

"Where have you been!" Rukia asked worriedly running to them. She stopped half-way when she noticed something unusual.

Orihime raised her other hand and waved at her friends. "I got lost, Im sorry!"

Tatsuki raised a brow at her, Ishida beside her pushed his glasses up as he also saw something, Chad only offered a small smile, while Asano banged himself at the nearest post whinning on how unfair the world was.

"I found her." Ichigo deadpanned.

"Hehe." Renji laughed annoyingly. "You found her and now you two were holding hands huh?"

* * *

_End_

* * *

Note2. Teehee~ How was it? Share it to me by reviewing it! Ill be really happy guys! Thank you for reading and belated Happy Tanabata :) Btw, Thanks to _Child of the ashes_! If she didn't invited me to join the event I would probably wandering everywhere! This writing event kept me busy! :)) and to_ Codegal_ who did well at the forum!

*wink*


End file.
